campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Munchtipq
Hello! I've been working on the List of participating bloggers to try and get some sort of community page where people can see other people and learn about them. I think a lot of Campaigns Wikia is going to be about people with agendas making friends with lots of different people with lots of different opinions because they're all working on "their issue" in this big place. So meet and greet seems important to me. Some people add themselves to the list... and I added you because I thought you were worth telling everyone about :-) Don't be a stranger! - JenniferForUnity 06:53, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :Munchtipq 17:10, 30 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks! I haven't been as involved on campaigns wikia the last couple weeks as I was at first for many reasons, including exploring other wikis and general busyness. Hopefully this will all calm down and I can start championing and organizing a 'Spreading the word'-type section, which is what I'd really like to see develop soon. Hi Munchtipq! Did you join the mailing list? It looks like a big flurry of subscriptions is going on there, and a lot of the people coming on board will not know a lot about wiki editing... they are coming in from the blogstorm about this that is going on today. I hope you will join the mailing list and help me help them learn how to edit. :)--Jimbo Wales 20:41, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :Munchtipq 20:45, 5 July 2006 (UTC) : I will do that. I also e-mailed all of my federal representatives. I'll probably hit up the state folks too. I have to say, I don't think I really got the coolness of wiki for a while, but I feel like I'm starting to get it now. Hello Joe. Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you're a blogger, please add yourself to the list. You seem very experienced with wikis, but if you do need any help, see our editing tutorial, and feel free to contact me with any problems. We'd love it if you could blog about this wiki and continue to edit here and encourage others to do the same. Angela (talk) 03:40, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :Munchtipq 13:00, 6 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for the welcome! I'm afraid I am not a blogger, so I can't be much help there. But I do spend a fair amount of time editing my workplace instance of MediaWiki, which I use for internal documentation and project notes. I'd never been active on wikia before, but because of this site I've even started a mini-wiki on wikia.com surrounding BREW development. Anyways, thanks for the encouragement, and I'll be around! Spreading the word Are you checking to see generally how open candidates are to new ideas, or are you focusing your letters on the subject of using Wiki systems? Can you post a copy of the letter you have been sending? Chadlupkes 13:42, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :Munchtipq 14:05, 1 August 2006 (UTC)'' : I was actually specifically mentioning this wiki as something they could check out as an interesting campaigning idea or something of that sort. I'm at work now and the e-mails are in my sent box at home, I'll get more details when I get home tonight.